My Whole Sky
by HadesArcher
Summary: In the town of Ipswich a certain warlock is hiding a secret, a dangerous secret. This secret will get out, that is Inevitable but it's effects will be interesting. New enemy's, a new alliance everything is changing for the sons of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1

Belladonna POV

The cold winters air blew through the open taxi window forcing my hair out of my face, the wind bit into my skin like bats in the night as moonlight illuminated my facial features. I sighed and stared at the clouded night sky but even through the misty beings moving swiftly through the sky I could make out the form of a certain constellation shining brighter than the rest.

"I miss you Zoë", I muttered quietly enough so the driver wouldn't hear me.

~time skip~

"Hear you are missy, are you sure I can't take you anywhere closer", the driver asked me politely dropping me by a sign welcoming me to Ipswich.

"I'm sure", I said passing him the money through the window well shrugging my backpack over my shoulder "thanks for the ride".

He just nodded before driving away leaving me in the cold I zipped up my leather jacket and started to walk down the empty road my boots sent an echo through the trees. Everything was peaceful until a growl came from the forest beside me as I was about to grab my sword when the best latched onto my shoulder and I tumbled to the ground.

Reid's POV

I snapped awake sweat trickling down my neck, my breathing heavy "curse demigod dreams", I muttered to myself before getting up and changed. No classes thank the gods, but I still had Caleb on my tail constantly about me 'getting addicted to my magic', if only he knew I can't age through magic she made sure of that.

I often wonder where she is what she's doing, even thinking 'is she still alive'. She had haunted my dreams the night before... and every night for the past month. I had to resort to sketching out the most vivid and relative scenes of the dreams to keep them from my mind, so that's what I did. I sketched out her face the trees falling behind her from the window of the taxi. I still remember our childhood banter how we would play in the strawberry fields, I remember how her light brown hair fell down her shoulders and how her eyes turned murky grey when she used her abilities. And out of all my siblings I was closest to her.

She understood why I left to Ipswich, why my eyes turned black when my magic was in use (due to the fact we were related by fully by blood), I remember when she challenged an Ares kid for teasing me, how she ended up in the hospital with a broken leg because of it, I remember Belladonna. I remember her like it was yesterday. And I wish I could have more memories for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is a lot of speech in this chapter and it may seem cliché towards the end but the story will (hopefully) come away from that soon.**

Belladonna POV

I struggled against the hellhound that had latched onto my shoulder it's weight crushing me as it tears into my flesh. There was no chance of me being able to reach my sword (in pendant form) now not with this thing on me. 'A spell? That should work', I think to myself.

I let my eyes turn a misty silver as I muttered the spell "volí".

Suddenly the beast was launched across the road, I wasted no time forcing my weight off the ground and pulling off my pendent that then transformed into a silver sword with purple gems encrusted into the hilt. I walked over to where the beast was regaining its compostire stabbing it through its chest effectively transforming it into golden dust.

I used a spell to fix and clean my jacket deciding to stitch my shoulder when I got into town but bandage it now instead of waste time. I put on my jacket just as two headlights illuminated the road as I turned my sword back into a pendant and holding out my hand my thumb up hoping to find I ride into town now deciding the walk would be far to risky. Thank gods the driver was considerate enough to pull over the car.

"Hello, could you please give me a ride into town?" I asked as politely as I could muster my self to be given the circumstances.

"Sure", he replied kindly "is there anywhere in particular you want to be".

"Are there any motels in the area?" I asked.

"Yeah, jump in", he replied "I'm Caleb".

"Belladonna", I responded shaking his hand before riding shotgun.

I got a strange feeling from this boy, he seemed powerful, he reminded me of Reid not by appearance or personality but by his aura, the sense of power around him. But then again this is ipswitch the powerhouse of weird and unnatural forces. Especially since the covenant resides here, and I know those tales are far from fiction.

Reid POV

I waited with Tyler and Pouge for Caleb to arrive, I leaned casually against the door frame while Tyler was spread out across a sofa and Pouge sat on his phone in frount of the fire trying to fight away the cold nights air.

"Where the hell is he", Pouge groaned, I mearly rolled my eyes in response when the door opened and in came Caleb as well as a gush of air.

"Took you long enough", I muttered taking a seat on the spare sofa.

"Well I'm sorry some girl needed a ride", he responded and my curiosity kicked in.

What girl? I thought, where did he pick her up? I voiced my querys.

"She said her name was Belladonna and she was barely just inside the area, why? Do you know her?" Caleb said and the words hit me like a tidal waves, it wasn't possible, was it?

It lined up with my dream, her being in town but I haven't had a 'premonition dream' in years, what are the chances of me having one now. What is she here for? Why is she here?

"I-I think you just found my sister", I stuttered out my voice leaving me.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid's POV

Expressions of shock and confusion were worn on my 'brothers' faces when they heard my claim. There was a short pause while the information sunk in but then all chaos broke lose. Questions were fired like bullets in the night I couldn't keep track of anything.

"Shut up!" I yelled out of frustration, the noise stopped almost instantly.

"Where did you drop her off? And how long ago?" I asked Caleb intending to go and pick her up.

"Valley hills motel", he replied "around 15 minutes ago".

With the new information I got up and walked out the door closely followed by everyone else. Without a word I clambered into Caleb's car.

"How do you even know it's your sister?" Asked Pouge "since when do you even have a sister?"

I thought for a second before replying with "do you remember when I went away every summer when we were five and this continued until we were thirteen, that's when I was visiting her. And I think it's her cause I had a dream about it".

"A dream!? Your basing this off a dream!?" Tyler said disbelieving, and for his answer I simply nodded my head.

Not many questions were asked after that as we drove in silence until I saw a dark figure duck into an alleyway. I pulled over the car and ran into said alley to find Belladonna with another figure who was in a silver dress with swirling purple shapes giving the illusion that the dress moved like the ocean. I knew this person but why was she here was the question.

Belladonna POV

Caleb dropped me off at a little cheap motel in the center of town, but despite the low prices I knew I couldn't afford it, unless they took drachma, which the don't, I checked.

But he did give me directions to a bar called Nicki's which I was definitely going to check out. But first find an appropriate ally or abandoned area to stay.

I didn't trust the forest surrounding the area, even know I could hear howls from its depths even now, and I do not wish to explore or disturb the creatures lurking within. My shoulder must of lost a lot of blood by now I needed to get it Stiches, that was certain, I had the equipment to fix it but I couldn't do it here out in the open.

A soft voice authoritative yet kindly said behind me "we must re-unite you with your brother".

I turned around to come face to face with my mother, Hecate goddess of magic, crossroads and necromancy. I nodded respectfully, "but first I may need to fix my shoulder".

"All has been covered", she replied waving her hand and I felt my shoulder being stitched together, it was painful but it worked in the end "walk with me", she said walking to the west.

"May I ask why you're here", I said walking behind her her silver dress skimming the ground below her.

"I know of your dilemma and I wish to help", she answered "She is dying is she not".

"Yes", I replied my mouth going dry as tears started to well in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and stopped the memories from returning.

"Do you remember the potion recipe I gave you hours before the attack", she asked as confusion washed over me.

"Yes", I replied.

"Do you still have it?" She asked.

"Yes", I answered.

"Then you will be pleased to know it is indeed a cure for her illness, your brother has the ingredients".

We walked in silence after that ducking into a small alleyway, we didn't even wait a minute before Reid, Caleb and two others walked into the alleyway. Reid noticed our mother, Hecate, standing next to me but seemed to ignore her presence.

"Bella", he asked shocked.

I gave a small smile pleased to see my brother "who else?"

"You need something from each other", our mother butted in "but it seems I am other wise unneeded, so I shall take my leave", she left leaving us.

"Are you going to introduce me?" I asked mockingly.

He obviously wasn't paying attention so I simply rolled my eyes at him with a small smile playing on my lips. People don't think us demigods smile, we do just, not often, and we only smile when there's a reason to, there's just never any reasons.

"Oh, oh right umm sorry", Reid said finally realizing the situation, "ah right so um, this is Tyler, Pouge and well you know Caleb", I nodded in return.

I heard a distant howl from the woods, it was definitely nearing. "I suggest we move on", I said.

"Whys that?" Asked Pouge just as another bloody hellhound came barging into the ally.


End file.
